


Play a Game

by KeiranTDO



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kinda cute hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: A small adventure at Camp Goodfriend





	Play a Game

Taako groaned, face pointed upward toward the canopy as light spotted through, this stupid fucking camp, Again. And apparently for the stupid scavenger hunt, alone without anyone to tease or rush in ahead.  
  
At least there would be a good prize! A ruby! Meant to be brought back to that councellor, Archebald or whatever his name was, but! he could just keep it if he found it, who would be the wiser?  
  
Taako paused in his mental ramble, muttering, "Well I'll be a bugbears uncle." It was in the branch above that he was staring at! He reach up, excited when a second hand made a grab.  
  
"Oh! Sorry there Taako," a pleasant voice from an almost too-pleasant orc, Brad towered over Taako, "I just found the ruby for my hunt."  
  
"Now darling," Taako purred, trying not to smirk but failing, "I'm sure we could come to an agreement."  
  
Brad blinked, "What do you-" he was cut off by a much soft chest pushed into his as he tasted cherry on his lips. He froze as Taako chuckled.  
  
"Later buddy-boo," the chubby elf gave a teasing peck on the orc's lips and bolted off, almost cackling.  
  
Brad couldn't bring himself to mind that the ruby was gone, he might have gotten a better treasure.


End file.
